


Taste

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [9]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Bad Cooking, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Ooh can you write a fic where Mike tries to make Ben a romantic dinner, but it kind of fails ( ex:it gets burned or Mike forgets a key ingredient or Ben just doesn't really like it) so Mike gets upset and Ben does his best to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)

Mike stood behind the stove, stirring something that should be a risotto but looked more like glue. That really sticky, disgusting smelling glue.

With a shrug, he dumped some salt and  some cheese into it, hoping it would finally change its texture into something more tastier. And better looking.

And then Ben came into the kitchen, clad into a towel and with his hair still wet from the shower.

“How is it going?” Ben asked and was already dipping a spoon which he found on the counter into that … thing.

“I don’t think..”It was to late. Ben had already closed his lips around the spoon and suddenly Ben was leaning over the sink and was spitting out the spoonful he just took.

“What..?” Ben looked dazed as he reached for a bottle of water before drowning half of it, only coming up to breath.

“I am so sorry.” Mike was muttering the whole time, standing worriedly in front of his boyfriend while he thought about the worst outcome of this situation. Maybe he just poisoned Ben? What if he dies because of it? What if he finally realist how bad I am at everything and breaks up with me?

“Hey, calm down.” Ben said as he noticed how quite and shacked up Mike seemed. He crowed closer to Mike who lifted his arms to draw him closer.

“I am so sorry.” He muttered again and pressed his face into Ben’s wet hair, breathing in the familiar smell of their shampoo.

“Everything is alright, but I probably have to teach you some more if that is all you can do when I am not around you.” Ben laughed and took a step back.

“Let me get dressed and then we can start, ok?” He threw a look at the boiling something on the stove and turned back to Mike.

“I will be right back ok?” Mike nod and smiled when Ben gave him a kiss.

“And throw that away, will you?”

 


End file.
